


Anal Discovery

by Hobbit69



Series: Stucky Liberty Series/ Down on the Farm [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basements, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cook Outs, M/M, Misuse of storage rooms, Sex Swing, Toys, farm au, inefficient earplugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony bites the bullet and revisits the farm. His curiosity gets the better of him when Bucky asks him to go down to the basement for ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anal Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Just a short porn scene that has been on my mind for a while!!!  
> As always, dedicated to my muse, Desiree!!!  
> Enjoy!

The heat sizzled much like the burgers on the grill. Bucky, clad in a black teeshirt and jeans, the summer sun glinting off of his metal limb, stood in from of the grill, turning the meat over. An arm slid around Bucky’s waist from behind and he was held against a broad, hard chest. He no longer stiffened at the unseen touch, as he once would have, not since falling into a comfortable rhythm on the farm with Steve.

Feeling Steve’s lips on the back of his neck, Bucky smiled. “Sorry,” Bucky said. “I’ve already got a man, you’ll have to wait your turn.”

Teeth nipped his ear and a deep voice responded, “I can make you forget him.

“Hey!” Tony called from the horseshoes game beneath an oak tree. “It’s bad enough that I had to hear that last time I was here. I don’t wanna see it.”

“Trust me,” Steve responded. “This is nothing.”

Bucky closed the grill’s lid and turned, giving Steve a quick kiss. “I need more ice for the bar out here and you need to put the potato salad together.” 

As Bucky moved to go in the back door, Steve gripped his flesh arm and winked.

“Tony,” Steve called. “Do me a favor and go down to the basement and grab a bag of ice out of the chest freezer.”

“Sure,” Tony replied. “I can see why the two of you would want to stay away from a freezer.”

Laughing at his joke, Tony went inside.

“You sure you want him in the basement? That’s where we keep our. . . you know.”

“I know. And Tony can’t resist a closed door.”

Bucky snorted and kissed Steve’s cheek. “You’re not as much of a boy scout as everyone thinks.”

“Nope,” Steve said, kissing Bucky.”

***

Tony jogged down the stairs and easily found the chest freezer although the unfinished basement was rather large. He expected two men who’d lived through the Great Depression and served during World War II to be neat. He wasn’t surprised that the basement was as clean as the rest of their house.

Three storage rooms were positioned at one end of the basement. Two of the doors were open and the third was closed. It stood out starkly. The door was crimson when everything else was the natural color of the wood.

Curiosity had always been his downfall.

Cautious, unsure of what to expect, Tony pulled the latch open and pushed open the door. Upon seeing the contents of the room, Tony promptly slammed the door, panting.

“Sweet zombie Jesus,” Tony muttered, moving stiffly to the freezer. With the ice in hand, Tony raced back up the stairs. In the kitchen, Tony shoved the bag into Steve’s hands.

“Everything okay, Tony?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Steve followed Tony onto the back porch as Bucky asked, “Are you all right, Tony?”

“I’m fine, Sargent Barnes,” Tony replied stiffly, rushing down to the horseshoes game.

“Did he see it?” Bucky asked, slinging an arm around Steve’s shoulders.

“Yup,” Steve replied. “Do you think that we enjoy torturing him?”

“Oh, yeah. He’s just so easy.”

“You want to use it tonight, don’t you?” Steve asked.

“You know I do. Is Tony on the ground floor?”

Steve nodded. “He told me that he brought earplugs for this visit.”

Pressing his lips to the column of Steve’s throat, Bucky whispered, “Then I’ll have to work really hard, won’t I?”

***

As the Avengers sat around the table on the patio for the meal, Tony refused to meet Steve’s eyes.

“What is wrong with you, Tony?” Nat asked, swallowing the bite of her burger.

“Nothing,” Tony answered too quickly.

“Are you sure?” Clint asked. “You’ve been acting weird since you cam back from the basement.”

“What did you see?” Sam asked.

“Nothing. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“But-“

“If Tony doesn’t want to talk about it, let’s drop it,” Bruce interrupted. “Whatever he saw obviously has shaken him, so we have to wait until he is comfortable enough to discuss it.”

Never gonna happen. **

Bucky came to the table and set a fresh bottle of beer in front of Steve. “What are we talking about?”

“Tony saw something in the basement that’s shaken him,” Steve answered, running his hand from Bucky’s shoulder to his flesh hand.

“What? A spider?”

“As if there would be a spider in your perfectly situated basement,” Clint said. “Unless. . . Did you open the red door?”

“You know about that room?”

“Sure. I’ve seen the door. Never been in.”

“Me either,” Nat said. “I respect boundaries. And I don’t go through red doors.”

“You let your curiosity get the best of you, didn’t you?” Bruce asked gently. “You went into that room.”

Tony nodded.

Sam was suspiciously quiet.

Steve looked at him, “Sam?”

“Hmm?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just thinking.”

“About?”

“The chain I installed in that room for you when you guys were moving in.”

Tony groaned and his head thudded against the table. Sam laughed heartily.

“I don’t think I wanna know,” Clint said. “No. No, I’m sure I don’t wanna know.”

Stuffing potato salad in her mouth, Nat shook her head, indicating that she didn’t want to talk about it either.

Bucky reached out and took Steve’s hand. Steve smiled at him and rubbed his thumb over Bucky’s knuckles. Their eyes met and Bucky smiled.

“Stop,” Clint groaned. “You’re giving me diabetes.”

Laughing, Bucky released Steve, his eyes saying “Later.”

***

Bucky closed the crimson door and hungry eyes devoured Steve strapped in the swing, his legs spread, his arms at his sides; unable to move. “How are you feeling, baby?”

The sound of the vibrator deep inside Steve reached Bucky’s ears and shot straight to his groin.

“Ngh. Bucky.”

“So. . . good?”

Steve could only nod, gasping at the sharp vibrations deep inside his body.

“I’m gonna touch you, Stevie. Is that okay?”

“Yes, God! Yes, please,” Steve panted.

Bucky loved the sound of Steve’s begging. He knew that Steve trusted him. Steve knew that Bucky wouldn’t hurt him, that he could see to Steve’s safety and pleasure.

Bucky picked up a ivory cock ring from the work bench.Moving beck to Steve, he opened the clasp and slid the ring around the bace of the bound man’s cock, fastening it around his balls. Steve growled in pleasure and met Bucky’s blue-grey gaze.

Bucky moved to face the engorged and trapped flesh, his lips meeting the skin on the inside of Steve’s spread thighs in a light kiss. His tongue flickered out and liked up the sensitive inside of the thigh. Steve moaned, struggling to move, to beg for more. Bucky gave him a torturous lick from the base of his cock to the tip, then engulfing the tip in his mouth. 

Steve gave a desperate moan and tried to thrust deeper into the moist mouth giving him pleasure. Bucky slurped the thick cock, taking as much of the length as he could. Steve whimpered as Bucky pulled off, his cock leaking precum. 

“You can have as much as you want, babydoll.”

“You. Now, please. Please, Bucky.”

Bucky smacked the inside of the spread thigh then cradled Steve’s aching balls in his hand. “That’s what you want, honey?”

His fingers ghosted over Steve’s throat, his broad chest, his taut stomach.

Steve whimpered again, his cock brushing Bucky’s thigh. Bucky leaned forward and licked a line up Steve’s throat. “Scream for me, babydoll. Show me you want me. Tell me.”

“Please, Buck! Take me. I want your cock.”

Bucky removed the vibrator and, turning it off, he placed it on the work bench. He spread some lube on his fingers and moved back to Steve. After stroking himself, soaking his cock, he pressed against Steve’s ass. Gripping one of Steve’s broad shoulders, he shoved forward, impaling Steve all the way to his base. 

Steve groaned and threw his head back. 

Bucky, still holding Steve’s shoulders, thrust, driving himself in and out of his lover. The slap of flesh rang through the concrete room. 

Bucky thrust hard and fast and Steve groaned at the pace, his muscles straining as he tried to get more friction, more of Bucky. 

Bucky unclasped the cock ring and let it fall to the floor, knowing that he was going to fill Steve, and refused to come without the love of his life finding satisfaction. His metal hand moved from Steve’s shoulders to grip his hip while the flesh one gripped Steve’s engorged, weeping cock. 

Bucky’s hand pumped down Steve’s cock as he thrust in and out of Steve. As Bucky’s thrusts became shallower, chasing his own release, Steve came with a cry, hot spurts of cum spattering his and Bucky’s chest and stomach. 

Bucky followed with a few final, shallow thrusts. Burying his teeth in Steve’s shoulder, Bucky shuddered through his own release. 

***

Just upstairs, in a ground floor guest room, Tony stared at the wall. 

He’d heard too much. These earplugs were _terrible_!!!

He was never coming back to the farm AGAIN.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome.


End file.
